Pureté de coeur
by Taahoma
Summary: Shishido x Ootori. Et encore un ! Léger Lemon. Pourquoi un jour, aton inventé cette commande pour faire des résumés ? u.u Pas vraiment de résumé faisable sur ça... désolée. V'nez lire quand même l


**Titre : Pureté de coeur**

**Auteur :** Taahoma pour vous servir -w-

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des persos n'est à moi (ce qui, au fond, est bien mieux quoique dommage. Tout le monde voudrait bien un petit Atobe pour sois ou même un ch'tit Eiji ¤chitits coeurs qui volent autour¤)

**Paring :** Ootori Chotaro X Shishido Ryou (parke y en a trop peu je trouve. J'pourrais voir les anglaises mais mon anglais est pitoybale. Alors si quelqu'un se sent d'attaque pour en traduire avec mwah ... !)

**Note 1 :** Mon tout premier One Shot yaoi et bien comme il faut. Le LEGER lemon aussi est nouveau, en sachant que je l'ai fait entièrement (celui que j'ai fait dans ma fanfiction Naruto était à moitié réalisé avec quelqu'un ...). Donc... voilà l'étendu de la perversité que je peux imaginer O.O

**Note 2 :** Soyez pas effrayé. Il faut dire que avant de commencer, je me suis bourrée des fanfictions présentes sur le site de et de la Meute. (Babel je suis fan de twah ¤w¤). Les LL se sont vus lus avec admiration XD Je suis une grande fan maintenant, c'est foutu ... :D

**Note 3 :** L'écoute du moment était l'ensemble des Tenimyu (surtout celui de Hyotei TT.TT). Je suis tombée amoureuse de Koori no Emperor, surtout la vidéo ! XD Shishido dans des habits normaux ¤w¤ Wahouuu !! Et Atobe dans son pantalon en cuir noir ! XD ... Enfin bref, on est pas là pour parler Tenimyu. D'ailleurs ... j'vous laisse lire le One-Shot, j'retourne à mes épisodes :P

* * *

Appuyé contre la porte, il attira son partenaire contre lui pour un baiser fougueux. Il abbatit la clenche de la porte et la poussa. Tous deux reculèrent pour entrer dans la chambre. Il referma la porte et se fut au tour de Shishido de se coller contre celle ci. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser à son coéquipier le soin de lui couvrir le cou de baisers. Une des mains d'Ootori se faufila sous le T-shirt et l'autre vint se caller derrière la nuque, histoire d'attirer de nouveau les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il espérait faire ça ? Ootori n'aperçut pas le fin sourire de son sempaï, alors que ce dernier passait ses bras autour de son cou. Il lêcha les lèvres de son partenaire qui les entrouvrit doucement. Leur langue se touchèrent, se carressèrent. Doucement au début puis, ayant finit leur petit tour dans la bouche de l'autre, elles jouèrent ensembles.

Pour cause de manque d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent. Ootori s'éloigna, le tirant par la main jusqu'au lit où il obligea Shishido à s'asseoir. Il posa un genoux sur le lit, le poussa délicatement jusqu'à se retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. La casquette de son sempai vit rapidement le mur de l'autre côté de la chambre, gênante.

Ootori embrassa une fois de plus Shishido, ses mains soulevant lentement le T-shirt. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec les boutons de chairs roses. La langue du cadet délaissa la bouche pour suivre la machoire et attérir une nouvelle fois dans le cou. Se débarassant de son T-shirt, il fut surprit de sentir la langue humide et chaude de son amant sur ses mamelons. Il mordit son index et fermant les yeux tandis qu'une envie folle le prenait. Son bas ventre commençait à se réchauffer en sentant les mains de Chotaro faire des allers et retours de ses hanches à sa nuque.

Il ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il retourna la situation, surprenant par la même occasion son kohaï qui se retrouva ainsi sous lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Shishido l'embrassa. Ses mains descendirent avec l'abilité d'un professionel jusqu'à son pantalon. Il défit le bouton et plongea sa main sous le caleçon. Ootori manqua de crier face à cette nouvelle sensation. Ryou en fut surprit.

- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es j-

- Ch'uis chaste moi ! le coupa le jeune tennisman. Shishido sourit.

- C'est ce que tu dis.

Ootori ferma les yeux quand il sentit les doigts experts sur son membre qu'il sentait gonfler petit à petit. Il se sentait bien, trop bien peut être. Il se disait que cette fin d'après-midi, il ne l'oublierait pas si rapidement.

Un sentiment de déception s'emprit de lui quand les délicieuses caresses s'arrêtèrent. Ils reprirent un long et langoureux baiser, commençant à se débarasser de leurs hauts.

Sauf que trois petits coups brefs sonnèrent de la porte, surprenant les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se regardèrent, paniqués. Shishido se dépécha d'aller récupérer sa casquette et de se l'enfoncer sur la tête.

- Oui ? questionna Ootori après un signe de tête de son amant.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Oshitari et Gakuto. Ce premier, après un rapide coup d'oeil dans la salle eut un large sourire qui fut seulement comprit par Ryou. Celui-ci lui envoya d'ailleurs un regard des plus féroce pour lui transmettre toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour les avoir dérangés.

- Désolés de vous déranger, mais Atobe nous demande tous prestemment dans le salon, déclara le génie. Et pas pour parler chiffon je crois... ajouta-t-il.

- T... très bien on arrive, prévint Ootori bougeant de droite à gauche.

- Vous avez cinq minutes !

Et Gakuto referma la porte, poussant Oshitari qui paraissait un peu trop curieux de leur situation. Les deux tennismen sourpirèrent. Ils avaient oubliés de fermer la porte à clé ... en voilà un oubli idiot.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer la scène que cela aurait fait s'ils étaient venus un peu plus tard ...

- N'y pense pas, conseilla Shishido à un Ootori rouge de confusion.

- Bon, allons-y. Atobe n'est pas du genre patient.

- A... attends !

Shishido grimpa sur le lit, derrière Ootori et il entoura son cou de ses bras. L'acrobate leur avait dit "cinq minutes" et il comptait bien en profiter. Ootori ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer quelques secondes.  
L'odeur de son sempaï, c'était une des choses dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

Un étalage de furtifs baisers touchèrent la peau de la nuque du cadet qui en frissona.

- Shishido ... on devrait y aller ...

Chotaro se sépara de lui et tenta de se lever mais le travail inachevé de son sempaï l'en empêcha. Ce dernier s'en aperçut quand il vit son cadet retomber mollement sur le matelas. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Besoin d'aide ?

La mine triste et pleine d'incompréhension que lui faisait son tennisman d'amour le fit perdre pied. Son coeur manqua un battement et l'envie irrisistible de le taquiner vint.

- On va faire rapidement les choses, Atobe peut bien attendre quelques minutes encore, fit il en l'embrassant.

Chotaro ne s'attendit pas à ça : Shishido s'accroupit au sol, ouvrit le pantalon pour faire sortir l'érection de son amant. Il s'apprêta à la mettre en bouche :

- Attend ! ... Ne ... fais pas ça, c'est ... trop gênant !

Ootori avait les mains sur le visage, les oreilles rouges. Devant se tableau, son petit ami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer. Avec un professionalisme incroyable, il mit entièrement sexe de son amant dans sa bouche et commença.

Ootori n'en pouvait plus, un flot d'émission, de sensations nouvelles, de toutes choses que lui feisaient si bien ressentir son sempai. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas d'où venait cette expertise - selon lui - dont faisait preuve Ryou. Il se mit à s'inquiéter "Aurait-il déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Avec qui ?".

Shishido sentir Chotaro se relâcher, "pas assez convaincant" se dit il. Il mit plus d'ardeur à sa tâche jusqu'à sentir enfin que son amant n'en pouvait plus. Un coup, une châleur.

Une fois cela terminé, Shishido s'essuya la bouche et se releva. L'autre, allongé, un bras sur les yeux, était hors d'haleine, normal après tout, pour une première fois ...

- Qu'y a-t-il Chotaro ?

Ce dernier repoussa son cache des yeux et les ouvrit. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit le visage inquiet de Shishido à quelques centimètres du sien. Il resta muet, ne sachant comment dire ses craintes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. L'autre jeune homme soupira et s'assit en tailleurs, son coude sur une jambe et la tête appuyée sur le poing refermé. Son amant se redressa à son tour, une mine désolée sur le visage.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Shishido regardait silencieusement son coéquipier pendant que celui ci n'osait plus tourner les yeux vers les siens.

Il rompit enfin le blanc :

- Si c'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis désolé.

- N... Non ! parla enfin Chotaro. Ce n'est pas cela !

- Alors quoi ? Le ton qu'avait prit le tennisman troubla encore plus son partenaire qui ne répondit pas une fois de plus. Il soupira. Alors quoi ? répéta-t-il.

- Je me posais juste une question, avoua-t-il enfin.

Shishido sursauta légèrement. Une question ? Soudainement ? Sur quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il y a à peine cinq minuntes il se laissait faire - bien qu'un peu honteux -, se concentrant sur leur partie de jambes en l'air et maintenant il se posait une question comme ça, tout à coup ?

- Et sur quoi ? continua-t-il avec une voix grondant un peu.

Le mutisme d'Ootori l'agaça quelque peu. Il fallait qu'il le fasse parler d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'un coup, il se redressa, poussa son amant pour l'allonger et grimpa sur lui ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et ses genoux de son bassin. Ses yeux, à présent sévères, le dédaignaient du regard. Le cadet fut appeuré, cela se vit par la grimace qu'il fit. Il tourna la tête sur le côté mais la main de Shishido la ramena droite. Il colla ses lèvres à celles de son kohai, amorçant un nouveau baiser.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes à titiller la lanque de son compagnon, Shishido rompit le baiser.

- Bon dis moi ce qui ne va pas maintenant, ordonna-t-il calmement. Sa voix s'était radoucie mais restait toujours un peu dure.

Ootori sembla hésiter un petit moment mais il faudrait bien qu'il avoue ce qu'il avait dans son cerveau un moment où un autre.

- Je m'inquiétais. Parce que tu semblais si doué pour "ça". Il rougit fortement à cette évocation. Je me suis demandé si tu n'avais pa déjà eu quelqu'un dans ta vie et...

Shishido éclata de rire. D'un rire si joyeux qu'il créa une sorte de malaise en Ootori. Son sempai en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pensait pas que Chotaro pouvait se soucier de petites choses comme celles ci jusqu'à l'arrêter même dans ses "plaisirs". Il prit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, avec toujours un petit rire.

- T'es trop mignon, fit il joyeusement.

Cela fit rougir affreusement son amant qui ne sut plus où se mettre avant de sentir de nouveau la langue de son sempai quémander l'ouverture de ses lèvres. Les mains de ce dernier parcouraient sa nuque, lui provoquant de petits frissons.

- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à quelqu'un si tu veux savoir. Tout ce que je pourrais avoir "appris" se trouve dans des livres.

- Des livres ? questionna innocemment Ootori.

Les lèvres chaudes de l'autre tennisman longeaient sa mâchoire puis allèrent sucoter le lobe de son oreille. Il ne put contenir un léger gémissement faisant sourire son amant.

- Tout ce qu'Oshitari a put me prêter.

Ootori ne releva pas, ayant l'esprit trop embrumé et se focalisant sur les sensations que lui prodiguaient une nouvelle fois Shishido. Il sentit son bas ventre devenir de plus en plus chaud au fur et à mesure des va et vient de la main de sa main sur son membre de nouveau dressé.

Cette fois, il ne se posa pas de questions, ayant pour seule pensée que les livres d'Oshitari. Il faudrait qu'il les lise un de ces quatre si cela permettait de donner autant de plaisir. Il aimerait bien rendre la pareille.

- C'est quoi ce fin sourire pervers si inhabituel chez toi, Ootori ?

- Je me disais qu'il faudrait que j'emprunte les...

Il se plaqua rapidement les mains sur sa bouche, s'empêchant ainsi de dire ses pensées. Comme un enfant... il est encore comme un enfant ! songeait Shishido tout heureux. Son cadet débalait vraiment tout innocemment, sans penser aux conséquences, sans mentir.

- Pour apprendre ? le taquina le jeune homme en s'arrêtant.

Il lança un grand sourire, conscient qu'il laissait Ootori dans une facheuse position. Il était comme frustré de ce subbit arrêt.

- Et moi, je sers de cobaye pour savoir si tu sais t'y prendre ?

- Euh ... non ... !

- Alors ?

Un noeud se forma dans le ventre de Chotaro qui se releva sur les coudes. Il lança, sans vraiment le vouloir au fond de lui, un regard noir à son sempai. Il n'en fut pas étonné. Il se contenta de donner un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva pour aller vers la prote.

- Je suis le maître et le cobaye pour voir si les leçons du jour précédent sont apprises ... ?

- Quelque chose du genre, on va dire.

- D'accord ... j'ai compris. On verra ça. Allez rhabille toi, notre cher capitaine va nous faire la misère si on ne se dépêche pas.

_Owari (l)_

* * *

_... J'ai honte Oo J'ai honte en pensant que j'ai marqué ces mots ! XD Mwahahaha ! Je m'éclate toute seule ! Ca me fait bien marrer de ressentir tout ça en écrivant, ça prouve peut être que j'ai encore un peu de pudeur dans mon coeur plein rêve  
Bon, premier truc que j'écrivais entièrement toute seule. C'est léger encore hein ... c'est TRES léger ... mais déjà bien pour un début qui ne restera qu'un début pour le début de cette année 2008. N'est ce pas ? XD_

_J'espère que malgré ça, vous avez aimé hein ... ch'uis contente, j'ai au moins fini deux One-Shots ..._

_Bon j'ai toujours Liminality à terminer ... excusez moi chers fan T.T_

_Impressions ? ("Rewieux" comme je peux dire D (c'est toujours autant bourrés de fautes xD))_


End file.
